


Overpowering The Mightiest

by FairReviewer



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Breaking Ground Contest, F/F, Futanari, How has this ship not gotten anything?, Minor Lewd Magic Usage, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer
Summary: Yachiyo is tired of her wife always taking control in the bedroom, and decides that she deserves to have the reins for at least once.A rare pair fic for the Uwasa of Lewdfics Breaking Ground Contest!
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Yui Tsuruno
Kudos: 10





	Overpowering The Mightiest

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Readers! I'm here again for another lewd, and this time I'm giving you a surprisingly rare pair.
> 
> Yachiyo/Tsuruno had quite a few moments in MS. Yachiyo does care about her apprentice, who in turn understands her more than anyone else. And also gets on her nerves quite often.
> 
> They're a fun pair with plenty of potential, and I'm shocked that they don't get much attention. So here's a TsuruYachi fic for you all to enjoy!
> 
> Now then, let's get started!

It was just one of those nights...One of those exhausting, out of control nights...

Tsuruno, my energetic, sexy...annoying wife...was moaning and whining all wantonly. Our bed was shaking as she heavily bounced on my eight-inch cock, her velvety, wet, cum-soaked inner walls squeezing the hell out of it.

"Yachiyo Yachiyo Yachiyo!" She repeated hysterically. "More more more! I want all your cum inside me!"

All I could do was lay there, groaning and panting in an agony of pleasure. Tsuruno had already made me cum twice, and I couldn't possibly do it anymore. Yet she still kept riding me, trying to wring out every bit of semen my body could make.

Finally, my cock reached its limit, and I climaxed for the third time that night. As my load shot into her, Tsuruno wailed as she orgasmed too. Her walls clamped down on my cock even harder, squeezing out every last drop from it.

My body shook from exhaustion...I couldn't move my legs...I panted heavily, my consciousness barely hanging on.

My wife slowly got off of me, and a mixture of our fluids flowed out of her slit. She grinned tiredly, then came down to lay beside me.

"That was gooood." She said drunkenly, kissing my cheek. "I love how you always get me so full. Can't get enough of it."

I just nodded, not having enough energy to even say a word.

Then I felt a pang of fright as Tsuruno moved down to my cum-covered dick. She licked her lips, looking up at me with mock innocence.

"Mmmm...I can't just leave you like this." She said. "Let me...clean you up."

And just like always, she went down on my still sensitive member, licking and sucking all of the fluid that was on it. I groaned weakly, not being able to deny the pleasurable jolt up my spine.

Tsuruno pulled away as my cock started to harden again, and her eyes twinkled triumphantly.

"Ohhhh, this monster won't stay down!" She said, moving up to straddle me. "Don't worry, the Mightiest Magical Girl will take care of it!"

Of course, I couldn't say no when she got like this. So in spite of my mind and body being exhausted, my dick was hardened for my wife's pleasure. She came down, then once again started to ride me in a wild manner.

Once again...I had been through a long night...

.......

Two days after that, I had a modeling job in Chuo Ward. Having recovered from...that night's activities, I was able to strike the necessary poses with no trouble.

I was lucky, being able to keep this up well into my mid-twenties. Most girls lost their glamour or finesses by this point. But I kept myself in my prime, keeping the attention of the agency.

"Hasn't this gotten tiring for you?" One of the younger models asked me.

I just shook my head. I loved this job, and always worked hard for it. It kept food on the table too, so I was happy.

But that word..."tiring"...made me remember that Tsuruno would probably be home by the time I got there. Already, I could feel a sense of dread, knowing how often she craved sex.

It's not like I hated it. It felt really good, after all. But Tsuruno...she was a beast when it came to such carnal desires. Insatiable, seemingly untiring, and an absolutely unrelenting force of nature. Time and time again...she left my dick and hips sore, and made me unconscious, with all of that overwhelming energy and power that made her the Mightiest Magical Girl.

It was really fun last year, when we were beginning our marriage and taking advantage of everyone moving out to let us have our own space. But these days...I just couldn't look forward sex that much, even if it still felt really good.

And as I went home that afternoon, I thought about why that was. Then I remembered how exhausted I was at the end of every night. How Tsuruno just kept going down on me, pushing me way beyond my limits. How she just overwhelmed me with her energy and strength, not even making me able to say no to her.

She always had control over me...and it made me feel weak. To always be under someone I once called my apprentice...that did not settle well with me. So then I thought...that maybe I should be the one in control for once.

Yes...I should be the one in control. I wanted to see what Tsuruno's face would look like when she was the one being pinned down and fucked with no mercy.

With that in mind, I walked up to the villa, finding the door unlocked. Tsuruno was already home, as expected, and that was perfect.

When I went inside, I was met with the usual, but no less delicous sight of my wife in an apron. Only an apron.

"Hello, honey!" Tsuruno greeted happily, skipping over to me. "Welcome back."

She threw herself onto me, enveloping me in the warmth if her nearly naked body. Her breasts, modestly sized and pillow-soft, pressed against my non-existant chest. Then her thighs, oh so soft and creamy, wrapped around one of my legs and made me all too aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing under her apron.

As always, I got hard from her boldness, and my tent pressed on her stomach. Tsuruno giggled as she noticed, then gave me that sexy, yet infuriatingly predatorial grin.

"So dinner..." She said coyly. "bath...or..."

She moved a hand down, slipping under my skirt to rub the erection growing out of my panties. She always did this to get my head swimming, to pull me along into her desires. It was so effective, that I always just ended up going along with it. Then the next thing I knew, I was getting pinned down and dominated, unable to do anything as Tsuruno wrung me dryer than sand.

But not this time....

Somehow, I managed to quell my arousal, taking a deep breath before saying that one word with an authoritative tone.

"No."

Tsuruno froze and blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Um...what did you say?"

With that opening made, I gave her a look I used to make back when she was my apprentice. I narrowed my eyes at her, staring straight into her own widening ones. I was going to be the one calling the shots here, and I knew that she was realizing it.

"A good wife earns their privelage, wouldn't you say?" I said, stepping away. "We'll have dinner first."

"O-okay!" Tsuruno stammered, hurrying to the kitchen. "Just wait while I heat up what I brought from Babanzai!"

I smirked to myself, feeling something I hadn't felt for quite a while. This sense of authority...seeing Tsuruno stumble over herself to please me...it was giving me a certain thrill.

I followed Tsuruno to the kitchen, watching as she started to heat up dinner on the stove. My eyes wandered down her open back, to her bare ass. Rather small...but really round and tight. I had never got to admire it before, but in my new position I was able to look at it in all its glory.

Then I noticed how Tsuruno was squeezing her thighs together, and how slick her womanhood was. She was getting off on this too....That was good. Since she was being so obedient, I figured she deserved a little something.

I walked up to her, then cupped her ass with both hands and squeezed it. She squeaked in surprise, looking back at me wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"I thought you deserved a little reward." I said, squeezing some more. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Ah...N-no...Please keep doing it."

I continued to grope her, relishing in how her flesh felt between my fingers. So soft and supple...easily giving way as I squeezed and kneaded it like dough.

Tsuruno's body started to shake. She put a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle her moans. She was in a position of submissiveness, and I couldn't help but love it.

Then it ended all too soon as the timer beeped, signaling that dinner was ready. I withdrew, watching with satisfaction as my wife shakily reached out and turned off the stove. I could see her arousal dripping down her thighs, letting me know how hot and bothered she was getting.

My cock was also rock hard, painfully so. I could have just took her right there...but that wouldn't have been nearly as fun. Besides, I couldn't really fuck her on an empty stomach.

....

Dinner was fun too. Especially since I convinced Tsuruno to take off the apron, since she was done cooking, leaving her completely naked for my enjoyment. Her face was red the entire time, and she was unusually quiet. I loved seeing her be so submissive to my authority, and I couldn't wait to have her in bed and begging me for mercy.

But first, we needed to freshen up. So I took Tsuruno with me to the bath, then took off my clothes and got the showerhead and soap ready.

I noticed how her eyes wandered around my body, and I smirked as they lingered on my still erect member. She was probably wondering when it would be going inside her. Well, she would need to wait a little longer 

But...maybe she could earn a taste.

"Could you wash me, dear?" I asked politely.

Tsuruno jumped, but nodded. "Y-yes!"

She walked behind me and took the showerhead, then knelt down and grabbed the sponge. After dipping it in the soap, she started lathering my body, sending a gentle prickling sensation all over it. Her boobs pressed against my back, giving me a bit of sexual thrill. I sighed in delight as I enjoyed her service, feeling like I should really let her do this more often.

Then she finshed by soaping and rinsing my hair, leaving me feeling refreshed, as well as aroused.

"Thank you." I said, putting a bit of lust in my tone. "Now...for your reward."

I repositioned myself, facing Tsuruno and spreading my legs so she could see my cock.

"You can suck on it while I wash you. Would you like that?"

She shivered and gulped, and I could see the nervous excitement in her eyes. She nodded timidly, then knelt even lower to get at eye level with my dick. After licking her lips, she opened her mouth and started to engulf it.

I sighed happily as Tsuruno took me in deeper and deeper, coating my shaft with her warm saliva. She took it all the way down to the base with little trouble, having sucked me off countless times before. But this time, she was beneath me, looking up with half-lidded eyes and humming pleasantly.

"Good girl." I said gently, petting her head. "Go on, enjoy yourself while you can."

My wife began to bob her head, running her tongue up and down my length and sucking on it, sending jolts of pleasure through my nerves. She was so good at this, the horny minx, and she deserved some pampering for it.

I took the showerhead and some soap, then began to lather up Tsuruno's curtain of hair. I massaged her scalp, eliciting hums that sent vibrations along my cock. It took all of my will to not buck my hips, knowing that Tsuruno would be likely to take control if I were to show weakness.

I rinsed out the soap from her hair, then grabbed the sponge and went to work on her back. She hummed pleasantly again, and I let out a soft moan of my own. My eyes wandered to her butt, which was waving in such a tantalizing way that it only added to my arousal.

My cock was starting to pulse, and I could feel a climax building up in my core. I quickly rinsed off Tsuruno's back, then dropped the showerhead and sponge so I could put both hands on her head, making her moan in surprise.

"I'm getting close..." I groaned. "I know you can take it all. You are the mightiest, aren't you?"

Tsuruno nodded obediently, then wrapped her arms around me so she could keep my member in her throat. With that, I started to thrust in and out, growling lustfully as the pressure within me quickly reached the breaking point.

Within the minute, I finally came, slamming hard and deep into Tsuruno's throat and making her whine. I held her there until she dutifully swallowed every last drop of my semen. Then I let go of her and pulled away, and she fell back with a heavy sigh.

She laid on the wet floor, panting slightly and eyes glazed over. Her legs were spread out, allowing me to see how sticky she was down there. I took in that sight, thinking about how erotic it was that she could get like that over my dominance. She had been taking this all so well...how could I not give her more?

I crawled over and helped her sit up, then cupped her cheek to turn her naughty face to mine.

"Do you want to feel good too?" I asked huskily.

"Yes..." Tsuruno whined. "Yachiyo...please..."

I grabbed the bucket of soap, then dipped my hands in it. I went behind her and pulled her close, then started running my hands all over her front. I rubbed every bit of muscle in her firm thighs, felt up her toned stomach, and kneaded her soft breasts. All the while, she moaned shamelessly, eating up all the attention I was giving her.

Seeing the showerhead nearby, I got a devious idea. I managed to grab it with my foot, then manuevered it into one hand. While I focused on squeezing Tsuruno's breasts with my other hand, I moved the showerhead between her legs, aiming the spray directly at her crotch.

She shrieked and spasmed as the water struck her pussy endlessly, and I smirked at the satisfaction from making her break like this. I kept up my rough actions, pinching her nipples and biting at her neck. Once I had left enough marks, I moved to give her a deep kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth and muffling her screams.

My tongue wrestled with hers as I continued to pleasure her with the showerhead. Tsuruno was now grasping my nearly flat chest, which made me groan a little. She broke away from the kiss to look at me with blissful agony.

"A-about t-to..." She whimpered.

Getting the hint, I tilted the showerhead, just enough for the stream of water to strike Tsuruno's clit. She screamed out loud again as that sent her over the edge, her body spasming even more frantically.

I shut the water off when she went limp, then let her bask in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"W-whoa..." She panted. "So...gooooood...."

I pecked her cheek. "You're such a good girl. Now then...how about I carry you to bed?"

"O-okay..."

......

After drying off, I carried my wife to our bed and laid her down on it. I stood over her and looked down, taking in the sight of her hair being parted like angel wings. It made her modestly curved body and blushing face all the more beautiful, getting my cock hard again already. Anybody would be lucky to have a sight like this...and I was glad to be the one to see it.

"What are you gonna do now?" Tsuruno asked, biting her lip.

"You should know." I said with a slight smirk. "Bend over for me."

She nodded and scooted off the bed, letting her upper body lay on it while her lower half was presented to me. I admired her ass again, this time with nothing to interrupt me. I couldn't get enough of that peachy shape, so well-defined and begging to be grabbed.

I ran my hands over both cheeks, admiring their smoothness. Then I squeezed them, relishing how the soft skin felt between my fingers and how Tsuruno moaned.

I couldn't help but think of how I never got to enjoy the sight of Tsuruno bending over for me. I was always beneath her, being too weak to do anything about what she did to my body. To have the tables turned like this...it brought a sadistic feeling from deep within me, making me smirk.

"You've been such a bad girl, you know that?" I said, rubbing the right side of Tsuruno's ass.

"I-I have?" She said, looking back in confusion.

"Yes, you have. You just kept going at me, never letting me say no. Do you know how unfair it is...being solely at your mercy?"

I raised my hand a little, then brought it down to lightly spank Tsuruno's right side. She yelped and spasmed, her thighs clenching in a defensive reflex.

"W-why!?" She exclaimed, wincing a little.

I leaned down against her body, pressing my cock against her dripping slit and stroking her hips. Then I nibbled her ear before finally whispering into it.

"I'm showing you what it's like to be the bottom. You're completely at my mercy, and I am not going easy on you. Now then, let's see how you handle this, Mightiest Magical Girl."

Then before Tsuruno could talk back, I thrust hard, slamming my cock all the way into her womanhood and making her shriek. I didn't hesitate to keep moving in and out of her, putting as much power as I could into every thrust.

I hilted myself every time, my hips smacking into her ass causing it to bounce. Her body shook with every thrust, and her legs were barely able to hold her up. Her screams of pleasured agony were music to my ears, invigorating me even further.

Her velvety walls were so wet and tight, squeezing all eight inches of my member and bringing that familiar electrical feeling into my nerves. It wasn't long before the smacks of our skin-to-skin contact were enhanced by the wetness of her fluids splashing out. Our thighs became drenched in her arousal, along with the bed's edge and the floor.

But I didn't care about that. All I could focus on was my wife, the ripples of her body, and her erotic moans and screams. I enjoyed the thrill of having this dominance, completely having her at my mercy. But I was still missing one thing...

"Beg for it..." I hissed into her ear. "Beg for me cum in your womb."

I stopped my fucking to give her the chance to speak. She took a few deep breaths before looking back at me with half-lidded eyes.

"But...I'm the Mightiest Magical Girl." She muttered. "I can't just beg, not even for my wife."

I chuckled, having expected that. "Then I suppose I'll just have to earn it."

I started fucking her again, as hard and deep as ever. Tsuruno screamed as shockwaves rippled her body again, but she didn't start begging. I knew I needed to really get rough if I wanted to break her like I did in the bath.

I went at her neck, biting at the marks I left earlier and making them purple, then I moved to her shoulders and made new ones. That elicited pained shouts from her, but she still didn't beg. She really was a tough one...but I wasn't giving up there.

I straightened up, allowing me to watch her ass bounce from my powerful thrusts. With a smirk, I raised one hand and started spanking it, one side then the other. Lightly at first to test the waters. While Tsuruno's did shriek and clench her thighs, it wasn't as strong a reaction.

"Th-that...a-all you got?" She managed to choke out. "Wi...tches hit harder!"

Well if she was going to put it like that, may as well put out all the stops. I was close to my limit at this point, and I did not want to cum without making her beg for it.

So I stopped my thrusts, then raised my hand high and brought it down with my Magical Girl strength. There was a loud smack as I struck Tsuruno's ass with enough force to make it bounce. She screamed out in pain, with a hint of pleasure behind it. Noticing that undertone, I spanked her ass again...and again...and again...

But in spite of this, she still wasn't budging, so I had to stop. I huffed in annoyance, wondering what else I could do...then I noticed the little hole in the crook of her ass, and a devilish smirk crossed my face as I got an idea.

With one hand, I used my water magic to form a cylindrical shape, then solidified it. I now held a makeshift five-inch dildo, as strange as it was. But at that point, I was doing whatever it took to make Tsuruno beg.

I licked the dildo to lube it up, then pressed it against her asshole. She gasped and looked back, shocked at what I was doing.

"R-right there!?" She exclaimed. "But that's-"

I shoved the dildo inside her, all the way to the base, causing her shriek. I began to move it in and out of her, rough and fast. At the same time, I began to spank her hard again. I kept bearing down on her, an unrelenting force that wasn't going to stop until she was begging for me to flood her insides with my cum.

She wailed in pain and pleasure. Her body shook from all the strength that was striking it. Her ass was becoming bright red from all the spanking. But she still had yet to break.

I growled and kept going even harder....harder...harder...

Then finally, Tsuruno screamed out desperately.

"I WANT IT! I WANT YOUR CUM! FILL MY WOMB UP WITH YOUR CUM!"

I stopped the spanking, then pulled out the dildo completely and tossed it aside. I grabbed Tsuruno's hips and flipped her over, allowing me to see the lust and agony all over her face.

"Say it again." I commanded.

"Fill me up with your cum!" Tsuruno begged. "Make me all yours, Master!"

That sent a jolt up my spine. I hadn't been called that in a while. To have it said to me in such a way...it fueled my sense of authority. So with a triumphant smirk, I spread her legs open and positioned my cock against her slit.

I hilted myself in one go, then started to pound in and out of her as fast and hard as I could. Tsuruno wailed beneath me, clutching at the bedsheets and arching her back. Her walls clung tight around my throbbing length, stimulating my nerves and driving me to keep up my fucking.

It wasn't long before I was back on the edge, and that made me keep myself deep inside Tsuruno, while still thrusting fast and hard.

"I'm...about to burst." I warned her, wincing a little. "Take it all!"

"Yes!" She shouted. "Please! Please let it all out inside me! Yachiyo I love you! Fill me up with your love!

Of course she just had to hit me with that soft warmth. Even as I was being so rough with her body, she was still Tsuruno...the loving and honest woman that I adored. Even if she could get annoying sometimes...I really did love her.

So I leaned down with some difficulty and kissed her passionately. Our tongues intwined as I reached my limit. With a heavy groan, I hilted myself inside the depths of her womb, filling her up with burst after burst of semen. Her walls squeezed my cock even harder as she climaxed, milking my throbbing length for all it was worth. Her orgasmic moans were muffled by my mouth, and her body shuddered against my own shaking one.

Then we broke our lips apart, staring into each other's eyes as the afterglow overtook us. We panted in sync for a little...then smiles crossed our faces.

"That was...wow..." Tsuruno murmured.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Wow..."

I slowly pulled out of her, slightly enjoying the moan she made, then crawled onto the bed. I was barely able to move...I had fucked so hard that my hips and legs were sore as hell...But still...I had gotten something out of it. 

Tsuruno followed me, then we snuggled up under the blanket and enjoyed each other's warmth for a little bit. Then she spoke up.

"I really didn't expect you to be so...fierce." She said, sighing a little. "Just taking control of me like that...It did feel good...but also kinda freaky."

She winced and shuffled under the covers.

"Ow...I'm really going to be sore all day tomorrow. You just kept roughing me up..."

"Now you know how I felt with your endless romps." I said with a chuckle.

"I never went at you like a savage though..."

She was silent for a moment...then she grinned devilishly at me.

"I'll admit, you did win that battle...but you have not won this war!"

For a moment, I was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tsuruno threw the blanket off us, then moved to straddle me. I felt the color drain from my face as I already figured where this was going. She grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head, then leaned down and nibbled my ear before whispering.

"I'm still very...very...horny. You better be up for a second round...or even a third."

I should have expected this...It was Tsuruno, after all. One great ball of energy that could not be tamed for long. As for me, I was tired from fucking her mere minutes ago. I was too weak to even struggle under her renewed strength. Once again, I was pinned down and at her mercy.

And...I wouldn't really have it any other way. Because this was Tsuruno, the joyful and energetic woman that I loved the most. Even if she could get a little annoying sometimes.

So with a slight smirk, I nodded at her words. May as well enjoy what she had to offer. But from now on...I would have to work on my stamina if I really wanted to keep up with her.

"Well, give me all you got then, Mightiest Magical Girl." I urged.

Tsuruno kissed me, and so began another one of those long...exhausting nights, under her overwhelming energy and power.


End file.
